Talking about Combat, Suffering, and Ice Cream - Fire Emblem Fates
by 017Bluefield
Summary: [Discontinued] In which Bluefield and his mentees talk about fighting, happiness, food, and many other matters with various characters in the world(s) of Fire Emblem Fates. No Spoilers. A series of (noncanon*) Fire Emblem Fates/Project Bluefield a.12 drabbles (whatever that means).
1. Leaving your mark, tactics and otherwise

Bluefield

* * *

"Hey, you."

I turned around mid-step. "Hm?"

Standing in front of one of the pillars—arms crossed, spear fastened to her back—was the red-haired Pegasus Warrior from before. She looked a little bothered by something. I soon had a sinking feeling that that "something" was me.

The lady hesitated before gesturing to her ears. Understanding, I pulled out my earbuds. "Hinoka-sama, right?" I asked.

She nodded. "Just Hinoka is fine. And _you,_ "—her tone skirted towards accusing there, but wasn't outright—"you're with the ones who came with Corrin, right?"

I scratched my head. "Erm, in a sense, I suppose, but…nevermind. The semantics can wait. Anyway, you can call me Bluefield."

Hinoka nodded. "Okay, 'Bluefield'—that is your real name—"

Pro tip: it's not.

"—can I ask you something? About that last attack on the capital."

"An event that recent, huh? What's bothering you about it?"

"Well, to start off: you brought down a guard tower and sealed off the northern gateway."

Ohhhh, that.

"Go on…?"

Hinoka sighed. "The gateway's being fixed as we speak, and from what I've learned, _you_ paid for the reconstruction out of your own pocket."

"Yeah. So…what's the problem?"

"Why did you destroy it? And why did you foot the bill to get it fixed?"

" _That's_ what's bothering you?" I asked, a little incredulous. "Well… Then again, you probably don't go around destroying buildings in the middle of battle."

"So? What do you have to say for yourself?"

"Hm…" I reached behind me to pull a glass bottle of Frappuccino (vanilla) out of my backpack, twisted the cap off, took a sip. "Well, to answer your first question—destroying the gateway had a tactical advantage."

She raised an eyebrow at that. "Really."

"You can ask Trey or Dreyza. Heck, you can even ask your brother. Corrin's already seen a fair share of their 'environment manipulation tactics'. Anyway—destroying the gateway divided the Nohrian forces passing through that point. The back half had to either deal with your archers or fall back. The front half, on the other hand, were a little too distracted by battle to notice a guard tower crashing down on their only escape route. That's why, out of all the incursion forces sent into the capital, the northern group fell first."

"Hm…"

Judging from her expression, Hinoka understood.

"Besides, I checked within a five-block radius to make sure that no civilians were at risk of death by contusion."

"I…see."

I took another drink, trying to find the words for what I was about to say next. "As for your second question…to be blunt, I'd rather not leave my mark on this world."

Hinoka looked up at me. "What are you talking about?"

"It's part of my…occupation. What I do in this world won't affect the overall flow of events that have occurred, are occurring, and will occur. For example, you won't do anything differently regarding what I do or not. That said…"

"What?"

"If I want to leave my mark anywhere, I'd rather do it in the world that _I_ hail from, doing things that _don't_ involve destroying buildings."

She scoffed. "And how would _you_ do that, Bluefield?"

"Writing."

"Wait. _You?_ Writing?"

"That's a question? I have other things to do than fight. Same for you and your family, right?"

Hinoka rolled her eyes. "Fair enough. So, how are you going to leave your mark on _your_ world by writing?"

"You really wish to know?"

"Will it matter in the long run?"

Huh. She had a damn good point.

"…Touché. Well, my answer is: I'll reach out of the page— _metaphorically_ ; I can't actually do that with writing—but I'll _metaphorically_ reach out, _metaphorically_ plunge my hand into the reader's chest, _metaphorically_ rip their heart out, and _metaphorically_ hand their heart back on a silver platter."

Hinoka looked taken aback by that. "That sounds almost horrifying," she remarked. "But is that all you intend to do?"

" _Ohhh,_ no," I chuckled. " _Nooooo,_ no no no. I've got a lot of stories to write with that. But even if I succeed in that and that alone…well, it's good enough a mark for me."


	2. Siblings

Trey

* * *

The sun was setting when it happened.

"You have a sister?"

"Had," I corrected. "I _had_ a sister."

"Oh…" Sakura looked away. "…I'm sorry. I didn't know."

I sat up on the grass. "Don't be," I said. "Heck, _I_ didn't know her before she died."

She turned to face me again. "Really?"

I nodded. "In a sense, it's similar to you and Corrin—except _he_ was kidnapped, not killed. So you're definitely luckier on that front than I am."

"That's…rather sad. That a sibling you never knew you had passed away."

"Yeah…" I didn't say anything more on _that_ particular matter.

"Um, Trey-san?"

"Mm?"

"Did Bluefield-san say anything about her? Your sister, I mean."

"So, you're asking me what she was like from a secondhand account?"

Regret flashed across Sakura's face. "Is that too much to…?"

"No no, it's fine," I said quickly. _I guess that I'm still a bit brunt,_ I thought in mental self-beration. "Why don't you take a seat?"

The young princess, relieved that she hadn't caused any problems, sat herself down under the tree beside me.

"Of all the times Bluefield mentioned her, he described 'Big Sis' as 'a grim reaper with a kinder heart'," I began. "Her skills with more than her scythe earned her the role of leader of her squad, the Red Ravens. Circumstances tended to pit her squad with Bluefield's old squad, the Azure Wolves—sometimes rivals, sometimes enemies. But she never actually hated the Wolves—not the squad leader, not the gunner, not even Bluefield himself."

"Why not?"

"It was simply her duties as a Zero—as the Ravens' leader—that she had to worry about first. Just like my current duties now—I'm assigned to follow Corrin, and _he_ sided with the Hoshido. But despite that, I'm not bound to act in the best interests of your kingdom, or the Nohr, or—for that matter— _any_ One. The same went with Bluefield or Big Sis. Their jobs came first. But it didn't matter which tyrant or god-like being she was assigned to chronicle. Big Sis…she _always_ went out of her way to do a little good here and there—just like Bluefield would, only more subtle."

I felt a tear trail down my face.

"Even if… Even if it wouldn't have mattered, she kept doing it. She kept doing a little good. Even for people who were dying, who were far beyond saving—she would make sure that they didn't die alone, or at least"—I remembered euthanizing the butchered old man—"stop their suffering."

The sun sunk lower, blood red reaching out, becoming darker blue. I wiped my eyes.

"Huh… I'm crying for her."

"Ah—I'm so sorry."

"What?"

"For bringing this up. I just…"

"You never asked me to do anything horrible, did you?"

"No, but…"

"It's fine, actually," I replied, smiling. "It's just…I'm glad I shared that. I guess it took a load off my chest."

"Really?" Sakura seemed surprised. Then she smiled as well. "In that case, I'm glad that I was here to hear you out."

* * *

 **Author's Note** : Wow, I'm actually posting a second chapter? I guess I'm part of the group of people "mad" enough to start a _Fire Emblem Fates_ ( _Fire Emblem if_ in Japan) fanfic before it actually comes out in English. Oh, well. I think I'm actually enjoying writing these things, so I suppose that's a start.

Speaking of which, I've decided to take requests from you—the readers—on topics for future conversations with the characters of Fire Emblem Fates. After seeing the way fellow author smileplease91 handles it with her _Fire Emblem Awakening_ fanfic, "A Day in the Life", I decided to see how well I can handle requests on this series of "side story events".

 _ **However.**_

There _will_ be a few ground rules that I want you to keep in mind before you send me your requests:

Rule #1: you must post an _**actual review**_ along with your requests. I'm seeing too many one-line reviews, and while I do appreciate the support they tend to have, they don't actually do anything to critique my work. And I'm finding it hard to keep going—to improve my writing—without that critique.

Rule #2: each person can post **up to 3 requests**. No exceptions.

Rule #3: **please do not request sensitive or politically-loaded topics.** I am not very comfortable with talking about such subjects at all, especially when the context makes absolutely no sense.

Rule #4: **failure to comply** with any or all of **the above rules** (#1~3) **will invalidate your request(s)**.

Rule #5: for the **actual request** itself, you can ask for A.) **which character** you want to read about, and B.) **what topic** you want them to discuss. Optionally, you can also ask C.) **which of my OCs** you want to involve in the conversation. Otherwise, I will choose the OC who will best mesh with your request.*

* As of this post, I have established two of my OCs: Bluefield and Trey. However, there _will_ be a few more to come, which will add to the choice of OCs later down the line.

Rule #6: **_please_ be civil.**

Alright, now with that out of the way, I will start taking and working on requests after posting Chapter 3. Until then—thank you very much for reading, folks, and I'll see you next time.


	3. Ice Cream for Iced Cream

Corrin

* * *

"What."

Surprised, I whirled around to find an equally-surprised Bluefield staring at me.

…or rather, the cone of chocolate iced cream in my hand.

"What is it?"

He gestured towards my hand. "Uh, where _did_ you get that, if you don't mind my asking?"

" _Oh,_ this." I pointed down the road. "There was an iced cream vendor passing by."

"Really?" Bluefield followed my finger to see the red-headed lady selling more iced cream to a bunch of Hoshidan children. He did a double-take. "Wait—oh, she's selling ice cream? Guess I should've expected that from Anna's siblings."

I stopped mid-bite. "Erm, don't you mean _iced_ cream?"

Bluefield turned back to me in confusion. "Eh?"

" _Iced_ cream."

"You mean, _ice_ cream?"

"No, _iced_ cream."

Bluefield scratched his head. "Okay, what did the vendor call it?"

"Iced cream." This was getting slightly ridiculous.

"Huh." Then he mumbled, "Guess it must be a 'thing' in these worlds…"

"Sorry?"

"Oh, nothing. It's just—where I come from, people call it ice cream. Not _iced_ cream, even though that _is_ what it is."

"I…see. So, what flavors of 'ice cream' do they have in your home world?"

"What flavors?" Bluefield seemed at some loss for words. "I—pfffffff, where do I even start with this…? Uh, let's see: there's chocolate, vanilla, strawberry, vanilla with chocolate chips, chocolate chip cookie dough, cookies and creme, peanut butter and chocolate, um…mint, _mint_ with chocolate chips, rocky road, hrm…variety of different sherbets and sorbets—oh, and a particular flavor with a splash of rum. …For taste. Eh…"

I believe I was in such disbelief of this foreigner's world's entire library of iced cream flavors, that I stopped paying attention to the dessert in my hand.

That is, until a minute later.

"…orange sherbet, lemon sherbet, your ice cream's melting, lime sherbet…"

"…Huh?" I suddenly realized that there was something mildly cold and sticky on my fingers. Looking down, I stopped in surprise. "Ah! It's almost gone already?!" I cried, a puddle of ruined cold chocolate pooling at my feet.

"Agh. Well, _this_ is quite a mess." I looked up to find Bluefield, looking annoyed with himself, handing me a black handkerchief. "Remind me not to go off like a doddering old man again."

Taking the cloth, I began wiping off my hands. "Thanks…" I sighed.

"What is it?"

"Nothing. It's only…"

"…first time actually eating ice cream?"

I looked up at him in surprise. "How did you know?"

He shrugged. "I didn't, actually."

"Mm…"

Bluefield scratched the back of his head. "Tell you what—I'll get you another serving. Bill's on me."

I looked up at him again. "Really?"

"Sure." He looked back down the road. "Now, where is…"

The iced cream vendor was waving back to the children as she walked towards the entrance.

Bluefield and I looked at each other. Then with a cry of realization—"AH!"—we charged down the road after her, my iced cream cone forgotten.

* * *

 **Author's Note** : Alright, that's three chapters done. (Or drabbles* done.) Now **I will be accepting requests** for future chapters/drabbles. Please do remember that the rules established back in Chapter 2 still apply. I do look forward to seeing what kind of requests I will get. Until then—thank you very much for reading, folks, and I'll see you next time.

* What the heck does "drabble" mean, anyway?


	4. Prepare to Prepare 4 Battle

"Prepare to Prepare 4 Battle"

Dreyza

Route: Conquest (Nohr)

Source: Writer

* * *

I pulled back on Arrow #50 and let it fly into the center.

 _Twang…!_

 _Done,_ I thought. Sighing, I relaxed my arms as I scanned the five targets. 10 arrows per target, 10 arrows per bullseye. Good enough.

"Oh, fair maiden—"

In one swift motion, I pulled another arrow from my quiver, notched it in my bow, and twirled around as I pulled back, ready to fire at—

"Gyah!" the blue-haired man shouted in shock.

I groaned. "Ugh… _Dammit_ , Lazward. I almost shot you in the face!"

"A-Apologies, Lady Dreyza," the man replied, hands up. "I only came here to get you."

"Yeah, at least you didn't say 'pick you up'. If Bluefield heard that, he might've gotten a field day—in case _I_ didn't first."

"Now wait just one moment," Lazward said, visibly panicked. Then he saw the targets. "Oh… Were you the one to pull this off just now?"

I glanced back. "Yep. Why?"

"That's… That's incredible. Truly." I glanced at him, and he recoiled slightly. "Wh-What? I was only giving you a compliment, good gods!"

I sighed. "It's only good enough, nightwalker. I definitely need Kyoku to give me some pointers."

"I—wait. Kyoku? Why him?"

I stared at him, like _Are you freaking kidding me?_ "Because he's my squad's designated bowfighter. _And_ my superior in regards to archery."

"Ah… _right._ " Lazward facepalmed. "Can't believe it slipped my mind."

"Don't be ashamed. That happens to everyOne. Besides…" Putting my Carbon Bladebow aside, I pointed at my heart area. "I'm better with a blade."

"Ah, of course."

Satisfied, I decided to ask: "So. What was so important?"

"Ah, right! His Majesty has ordered his children to strike a Hoshidan fortress close to the border. Naturally, that means…"

I nodded. "Gotcha." _Dammit,_ I thought. "So, when does the army move out?"

"30 minutes."

"Good enough for me. I'll see you there in three. Tell my squadmates, will you?"

Lazward smiled, and bowed. "Anything for a lovely flower such as yourself, Lady Dreyza."

" _And what did I say about calling me that?_ "

"Agh! Apologies!"

"Geez…" Sighing, I walked towards the targets. "Oh, and some friendly advice…"

"Yes?" Lazward asked, putting his arms down from his face.

"Save your flirting with the Ones, alright? You're wasting your time with Gabrys and I." _Hey, that rhymes._

"U-Understood, ma'am," the man responded, bowing again (not as deeply as before) before walking back to the castle.

* * *

After retrieving my arrows, I trudged back. As the clouds overhead grew darker—darker than usual, I mean—I wondered how Trey and Bluefield were doing on _their_ assignment.

 _Well,_ I thought, _at least this way, we won't be butchering each other._

Then I thought about those orders. Garon wants a fortress from the enemy? Either he wants it taken, or he wants it obliterated.

 _Ah, well. I'll ask Xander and Corrina about it._

For now, it was time to prepare for battle.

And for the worst.


	5. Birthday: Shall I Go Unsung?

**Author's Note** : Sorry if this drabble seems rushed. I'm actually working on this in the hour before my birthday (hence the title). Plus, I might be out of contact for a few days, so if you PM me and I don't respond, you'll know why.

Anyways, reviews are always appreciated. They help me keep going, and they help me get better. :)

* * *

"Shall I Go Unsung?" (Birthday Special)

Bluefield

Route: Unknown

Source: Writer

* * *

"…Today's my birthday."

Flurrent turned to look at me. "Truly?"

I nodded. "Yep. July 20th."

"Hm. Come to think of it, I never asked: how old _are_ you now?"

"As a human? [REDACTED] years old. As a Zero? 27. …ish. _Don't_ ask how it works; it's convoluted." I turned to face the blue-haired prince. "Speaking of asking, why _do_ you ask?"

"About your age?"

I nodded. "It's not like I mind much. It's just—I dunno…"

"Well, I was just curious. It's strange, that you have two ages."

"Oh, yeah. By a lot. And speaking of ages…you haven't asked the other Zeros how old _they_ are, have you?"

"Oh…no, I haven't, actually."

"Well, let me give you a hint: they're a fighting force all on their own, and they haven't even hit their _double digits_ yet."

Flurrent stared at me. "Surely you jest."

"No, I kid ye not, your highness. Not at all."

"They truly are less than 10 years old?!"

"Yeah. Make of it what you will; the fact remains that they _are_ , no matter how young or old they behave. Might give [REDACTED] a run for [REDACTED] money."

"I suppose…" He stood up. "Should we celebrate?"

I stared at him. "Celebrate the birthday of a literal nobody? …I'd say 'Inconceivable!', _but_ since you _did_ just concieve that ideas, the definition clearly doesn't apply here."

"…?" Then it hit Flurrent like a truck. Or a rampaging pegasus. "Wait just a moment—do you not want to celebrate your own birthday?"

I shrugged. "Never really had the time, considering my ever-changing 'work hours'. Besides, I'm supposed to _avoid_ imposing myself onto others with"—I added the air quotes here—"'trivial things' like birthdays."

Flurrent looked slightly dejected, _and_ slightly less awkward that I usually felt. "Oh… I see."

" _But,_ " I cut in, "if you _reeeeaaaaally_ want to go ahead with this, then let me make something clear: don't make it special. Please. Leave _that_ to me and the Zeros."

Flurrent, his expression brightening with relief and minor confusion, smiled and nodded. "All right," he said as he walked over to the tent flap. "I'll find Trey, Azura, and the others."

"Didn't I say…"

Cue pointed look.

I held up my hands in surrender. "All right, all right. Just check with the Zeros first before getting the other soldiers to help, okay?"

"Of course." And with that and a quick grin, Flurrent was gone.

I waited a few minutes before taking my glasses off to rub my eyes with my palms.

 _Dammit, I'm gonna get in trouble for this…_

 _Why didn't I stop him?_

Sighing as I put my glasses back on, I reached into my jacket, pulled out the photo. Unfolding it, I found that the image was still intact—which is more than I can say about my life. I stared at the two Zeros beside me, grinning for the camera.

 _Chisari… Oliveer…_ I thought. _Is even doing this really okay…?_


	6. walt

"walt"

Kyoku

Route: Conquest (Nohr)

Source: Writer

Music: **walt** by **Yoko Kanno** (Source: _**Terror in Resonance**_ )

* * *

"Mister Kyoku?"

The interruption made me stop playing and look around the clearing. "Who's there?!"

"Eep! Um, over here…"

I turned to my left and found Elise right behind me. Luckily, she was outside of the radius of my following reaction, but she was still pretty close.

" _ **AAH!**_ jeepers cripes." Then, getting over the possible heart attack, I rested my head on the keys, making the piano go _Dunnnnnnn…_ "Unnnnnhhh…"

"Um, are you okay…?"

"Yeah…" I managed, un-depressing the keys with my face. "I'd just like a little more warning before someOne nearly scares my innards out again."

Elise made a face. "Eww…"

"Yes, I wholeheartedly agree." I turned to face her. "So, is there something you wanted?"

"Oh!" Her expression brightened. "So, I heard that song all the way from the castle, so I snuck out—"

"You did _what_ now?"

"Relax! I took the safest route. Anyway, I followed the song, and found you out here, playing the piano. In the middle of a glade."

"Um, yes. That's something I do. At anytime wherever."

"So, what is that song called?"

That took me aback. "Oh… Um, it's called **walt** , composed byYoko Kanno."

That surprised the Nohrian princess. "Wait, it's a song from Hoshido?"

"Uh, _no,_ actually. It's not. And the composer is _not_ from Hoshido, either. 'Different worlds', remember?"

"Ah, that's right! So, you mean it comes from Mister Bluefield's home world?"

"Yep, that's right." _I don't think he wants people to call it_ that, _though…_ "And I assume you'd like me to perform it for you?"

Elise's eyes widened. "You will?!"

"Eh, sure. Why not? (Wynaut?) Except, since this is a piece for _two_ instruments, I need to call Gabrys."

"Gabrys? She plays an instrument, too?"

"Yeah. Besides, despite everything, she's the only other Zero I trust with playing the violin part."

* * *

 **Author's Note** : you see the not-so-subtle reference there?


	7. Meet the Mender(?)

"Meet the Mender(?)"

Trey

Route: Hoshido

Source: Writer

* * *

"Um, Oboro-san?" I asked, sticking my head through the tent flap (don't take that out of context).

"…Takumi-sama…" came the distracted reply. She was sitting at the table, daydreaming—probably about a certain second prince.

Sighing, I forced the bundle under my left arm, walked inside, and tapped her on the shoulder.

"Wha—" She quickly got over the surprise when she saw who it was. "Oh, it's Death Boy."

"Please don't call me that," I sighed. _Fifth time today,_ I groaned inwardly. Some people've been calling Dreyza things like "False Dragon Lady", which she found mildly annoying. I wish I had her tolerance.

"Whatever. Now, whaddaya want? You've certainly got some nerve interrupting my valuable free time."

I could see Bluefield saying, _Which you are using for daydreaming._ But I kept that to myself. "Uh, okay. Anyway, [REDACTED] and I noticed that a lot of clothing in today's laundry had holes in them. Probably from yesterday's skirmish. I thought, maybe you could—"

"Mend them?" she finished. "Eh, sure." Then she gave me a look. "[REDACTED] _did_ make sure it's all clean, right?"

"Yes. One hundred percent. We'd smell it otherwise."

"All right." With that and a smile, she snatched the bundle out from under my arm and swiftly set it beside her. "I'll get straight to work. With luck, it'll only take five minutes."

"Okay, then." With that, I saw myself out. "See you later."

"Yeah, sure."

Later, I found out that Oboro-san mainly helped because the load I was carrying contained some of Takumi-san's clothes. A day later, Takumi-san asked me about his clothes. When I told him where I'd last seen them, he [REDACTED (nothing vulgar)] before rushing off.

I hope this is the worst that human "crushes" can ever get.

I _seriously_ doubt it.


	8. No Excuse

"No Excuse"

Trey

Route: Unknown

* * *

"YOU FREAKING IDIOT!"

I'd _never_ seen Bluefield this furious before. Ever.

"She was _five paces away_ from you!" he fumed, shaking Takumi against the wall. "There's _no excuse!_ At _all!_ "

"I—"

But Bluefield cut him off. "You're an expert archer! You should _know_ better than to shoot an allied unit! Or what? You still thought she was the 'enemy'?!"

"That's… I…"

"Dammit, you're a fool!" Beat. Then Bluefield pulled away from the prince, letting go of his robe. "…and I _trusted_ you…" he muttered.

Takumi stayed where he was, a new expression crossing his face—utter shock. "What…?"

"You heard me," Blu snapped. He then turned away, rubbing the bridge of his nose. "Hhhhhhhgggh… Dammit. Trey, can you take him to Dreyza? I need to…go punch something."

I nodded, relaxing only slightly. "Sure thing."

Bluefield exhaled. "Thanks. Guess I'll owe you two solids."

And then he walked off.

Sighing, I took Takumi by the shoulder and guided him out of the building. "C'mon," I said, trying not to sound forceful.

* * *

For being shot in the back, Dreyza was in pretty good condition. Her breathing was slow and deep; and the expression on her face was peaceful (she must've stopped having a nightmare).

Kyoku was taking care of things in the medical tent when Takumi and I came in. He'd given me a nod before _glaring_ at the prince. Like the other Zeros, he'd been angry with Takumi's…mistake. Me? I was only stunned.

"…How did she…um…"

I turned to Takumi. "How did she what?"

"How did she survive…that?"

"Oh, um…" How could I (not) explain this? "It's… _obscenely_ convoluted, let's put it that way."

"You're not going to tell me?"

"We've never really told anyOne, honestly," I said, shrugging. "No reason to. At all."

"Okay…?"

"Besides," I sighed, "that's the kind of info we trust absolutely _no One_ with. …ah."

"Mmm…" Dreyza stirred, registering the light hanging over her bed. Wincing, she opened one brown eye and slowly looked around. When her gaze met mine, she gave a small smile—a smile that _quickly_ vanished when she saw the guy next to me.

Before Takumi could say anything, she turned over in her bed, back to us. "…" she groaned.

"I think she knows who shot her," I whispered. There was only one guy in the army who wielded a divine bow, after all. Would getting hit by an arrow from _that_ really be like getting hit with a regular arrow?

Takumi sighed.

"Well? Go on and apologize."

"Wh-What?"

"Why else would I bring you here? Go on!"


End file.
